Night Class of 2011
by lolo14998
Summary: Welcome, Night Class. Please submit your applications for the 2011 Night Class.  Needs at leaset 10 to 15 people
1. Application Form

***************VK APPLICATION FORM*******************

Hello, Night Class!

You hare here on request of The Dorm President, Kuran Kaname, and/or The Headmaster, Kaien Cross.

Below is the application form for entering the Night Class of 2011, but first you must lean the rules of The Night Class:

Section 1: PROHIBITED ACTIONS:

1: DRINKING BLOOD

Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Take blood tablets instead.

2: LEAVEING SCHOOL GROUNDS WITHOUT PERMISSION:

Leavening the school grounds is prohibited in principal. If you submit an application to go out and it is approved, you may leave the school.

3: FIGHTING

Disputes and fighting on school grounds are prohibited. Deal with things in the spirit of peace.

4: INTERACTING WITH THE DAY CLASS

The only facilities shared wit the Day Class are the classrooms after early evening. Going to the classrooms during the day and going to the Sun Dormitory at any time is prohibited.

Cross Academy School Song:

Our hearts clear up,

By basking in the clear morning sun,

The academy is our Mother,

The teachers we look up to is our Father,

Cross, Cross, ah our youth.

Our time is dyed in vermillion,

Then the evening sun is loathed to set,

We hold the quiet harmony to our hearts,

And build a bridge to our friends,

Cross, Cross, ah our youth!

We ask (but do not demand) that you would please memorize this song.

Next is the paperwork, your school applications*, and other necessities.

Name (full, Last name first, then middle, then lastly, first):

Age (true):

Age (appearance):

Gender:

Rank (Rules at bottom):

-Examples: Aristocrat, Pureblood, ex-human, ect.-

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height (in cm or feet and inches):

Attitude:

Any servants/mates that will also enroll (Must also fill out same application):

Associates (in Night Class):

-Example: Kuran Kaname, Kuran Yuuki, Hanabusa Aidou, ect.-

*************************END FOR VK APPLICATION************************

IF THIS IS NOT FILLED OUT IN YOUR REVIEW, YOU WILL NOT BE PUT ON THE STORY!

Rules for my Fanfic.

1: once you give me your Vampire, I will ONLY use it for my story, but you have NO CONTROL over what happens to she/he.

But of course I like to hear your opinion! So give me SUGGESTIONS, if you want.

2: If you want you vampire to be a Pureblood, then HURRY! I will only have 5 Purebloods TOPS in my story BESIDES Kaname and Yuuki.

3: YOU CANNOT BE A ORIGINAL VAMIRE KNIGHT VAMPIRE!

-Example: Kuran Kaname, Kuran Yuuki, Hanabusa Aidou, ect.-

Author Application:

I (Username) agree to let my Vampire (Character full name) be toyed with, possible killed, possible made fall in love, and other things that the sadistic author lolo14998 decides to do with he/she.


	2. Getting The Letters

***Sniffles* I love you, people who submitted! Your all awesome! **

_**MUST READ!**_

_**IM STILL OPEN FOR PEOPLE!**_

_**If someone wants to submit one n the middle of the story, that fine. I'll just say it's a late arrival. ^^**_

_**I have place for ONE MORE PUREBLOOD!**_

_**And about…um…10 more aristocrats.**_

_**I need at least 1 ex-human! Please!**_

_**AND: One question I forgot to put in was; What is your Vampires power!**_

_**Pease, if you have a vampire submit her name and power, if you don't just put it in the question.**_

_**Well, this is the beginning chapter so I hope your open minded ^_^**_

_**I NEED GUYS! PLEASE! I HAVE ONE GUY AND HE's TAKEN! I CANT WORK WITH THAT T^T**_

**Lots of people want their vampire to die, if the have to, in a fashion. **

**YOU PEOPLE: DO NOT WORRY.**

**I am known, at home, to be a tear jerker.**

**AND GUESS WHAT? THEIR WILL BE A SEQUIL! **

**BAD NEWS:**

**You will have to enroll your vampire again. **

**Don't worry though, if you do, you'll just start up again like you did last year. **

**Like, "Oh, Hi Shiki. See ya next year!"**

**Next year:**

"**Heyyy, Shiki, ya miss me?"**

**Just not with that dialog. **

**XD**

**Wellllll, on with the story!**

***V*K***

**Tenshi Mina Kitana**

**Hello, Lady Tenshi.**

**The prestigious high school of Mergani High would be happy to add you…**

_Blah, blah, blah…_Kitana sighed. She'd heard it all; '_we would like to add you to our wonderful academy, in hopes that you would enjoy our school.'_

Tenshi Kitana read though the application form once more with boredom in her violet eyes, sighing once more .

Human schools where so _dull_, no _excitement_, no _wonder_.

_Besides, _Kitana mentally grumbled, _I hate being called 'Lady.'_

She mutely picked up another school application form, knowing with disdain that it wouldn't appeal to her childish taste.

**Hello, Night Class!**

**You hare here on request of The Dorm President, Kuran Kaname, and/or The Headmaster, Kaien Cross.**

Her feet, which had been hanging over the armrest of her desk chair, clicked to the ground. _Kuran…Kaname? _She giggled. Her cousin, many times removed, wanted her in the Night Class? This would most _certainly _be _exciting_. It wasn't the least dull, nor un-_wondrous_.

**Below is the application form for entering the Night Class of 2011, but first you must learn the rules of The Night Class:**

**Section 1: PROHIBITED ACTIONS:**

**1: DRINKING BLOOD**

**Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Take blood tablets…-**

Kitana pouted, reading over rule number one again. Oh well, she could easily to that. No problems at all. _But still…Their always has to be a catch…._

She giggled once more, her hand shooting out on her long desk to grab the nearest pen. She loves catches, they where so exciting. But even as she started to write out the application form, she herself began to frown. _I hope they let me take my manga…_

***V*K***

Kitana gabbed her suitcase, giving the carriage to wide eyes look. She'd never gone to a _vampire school…_She idly wondered if she'd be liked. She dismissed the thought with a snort, she was a pureblood. Everyone liked a female Pureblood, even an annoying and childish one.

The carriage lurched forward with the sound of crunching gravel, making Kitana grumble. She hated carriages. Cars where better, _cars had air-conditioning._

Within hours the carriage lurched to stop. Kitana resisting the urge to snap at the driver, rubbing her head irritably. Every time it stopped, she would go flying out of the seat, smacking her head on the door. _They could at least have seatbelts…_

Then it hit her. She was there, she was at Cross Academy.

_Oh, this was going to be _so_ fun!_

***V*K***

**Tatsu Marie Alanna & Hardy Nero Jeffery **

The fingers in her black and purple streaked hair moved gently, yet kept a steady timing. Alanna sighed in bliss. This was her heaven of hearth, her, lying on her favorite black couch with Jeff, her mate, brushing her hair gently.

She could last here for the rest of her long, long life. Safely wrapped in the sheen blanked of solidarity she had made for herself. Alanna's hazel eyes opened slowly, staring out at a red candle by her couch, where small rivulets of melted wax weaved down from it.

She had long secluded herself from the outside world of The Pureblood's. And more importantly, politics. Alanna sometimes wondered if she would be put at odds with the other vampires if she where to emerge from her safe den, but that didn't really matter to her. She had her Jeff.

And even Jeff knew he'd follow Alanna to the end of the world.

Yet, he feared for her. She and him where very happy together, but they both had friends that they hadent seen for at least fifteen years. He knew that one day she would want to emerge out of her safe darkness, and when that day came…He knew it would be a shock for the both of them.

"Oy, Alanna," He paused his stroking to look down at her, brushing away a strand of black and white hair obscuring his view of her. Her hazel eyes met his with the safety of his world.

"Hum…?" She sighed, reaching up to stroke his cheek lovingly.

"We got a letter today…" She nodded at him "From Cross Academy."

Alanna shrugged. "So?'

They, even in their happy confinement, had heard well of Cross Academy. "It wasn't so much of a letter, as an application form. Watcha think? Wanna go?" He leaned down and planed soft kisses on her forehead, resting his forehead on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She stared into his eyes for awhile, green locking with hazel in a silent battle for dominance.

Who would pack, and who would write out the application form?

Alanna sighed, looking away with reattribute. "You do the paperwork, I'll pack."

Jeff just smiled, grabbing a pencil and two white letters that where sitting on the table.

Alana silently watched him with a tiny pan of irritation. _Lucky bastard got the easy job, he doesn't have to search the mansion up and down for my amethyst contacts._

***V*K***

Late that night the couple left, their black car gliding down the rode with a fiercity only Jeff could drive with.

They where going to Cross Academy, and where to be apart of The Night Class. _I wonder if I'll get to see the boys, _thought Alanna as they drove.

The vampires kept quite the entire drive, and only when the wrought iron gated of Cross Academy came into view, did they look at each other.

And smiled.

_Maybe, _they thought together_, the light wont be so much of a shock, as a pleasant surprise._

***V*K***

**Sakurada Asura Miku**

Miku sat cross legged in a chair of silver, her dresses long bodice flowing outward to accompany her tall frame.

Miku didn't really like going to soirées, with all the dancing vampires, interdictions', and other family matters. Miku was the youngest of the entire Sakurada family, and she had to come as such.

She was a lady, but a lady with principals and family matters, of course.

All heads swiveled in her direction, and she had to fight the urge to blush. Had they all heard her? No, they where staring past her, or rather behind her.

"Miku-San! You look so pretty!" Gushed a certain female Pureblood, who smiled at her with cheerful eyes.

Miku was wereing a silver and black lace gown, one that made her dark hair and gray eyes startling with the beauty of a vampire.

"Thank you, Yuuki-Sama," The girl bowed, suddenly hyper aware of all the vampires staring at her, looking that her with greedy expressions. It was clear; They wanted her, how dare she take up the Pureblood Kuran's attention?

The Kuran Princess was wearing a dress of blue silk, her long hair pinned in soft and shiny twists atop her head. The silk was the lightest of blues, and the bottom trim and sleeves where lined with white fluff. The Girl was stunning, so perfect and elegant, yet full of so much energy.

Yuuki sighed, shakeing her head. "Formalities are a bother, please don't include them. May I discuss something with you?"

Miku nodded and happily gestured for her friend to take a seat next to her. Miku and Yuuki where both great friends, and to have to hold themselves back from the eyes of all the other vampires was…very disdainful. "Anything, Lady Kuran."

Yuuki's eyes lit up like a firefly, her smile brightening, as someone's cool hand took Miku's in his. "Hello, Sakurada-san." Said Kuran Kaname, his blond sidekick standing carefreely by his side. "May we join you?"

Miki nodded her head in a bow, gesturing to the last two seats at her table. Aidou Hanabusa was the first to speak, his crystal blue eyes wide with happiness. "Oi', Miku-chan, how's it going, nowadays?"

Miku acknowledged him with a tilt of the head and a smile, while Yuuki pulled out a white envelope from her matching clutch bag. "Miku-San, Kaname, Aidou and I would both love it if you would at least consider this opportunity for us." The girl smiled once more.

"Yes, of course, Yuuki-Sama, Kaname-Sama, and Aidou-kun," Miku stared at them all in shock, she'd never gotten a letter from them with this particular seal on it.

"Ah, Kaname!" The Night Class group called over to them, and Kaname bowed respectively.

"Please, do have a wonderful night, Sakurada-San." Kaname nodded to her and kissed her hand politely, pausing to let Yuuki say her goodbye.

"Please, do call me later, Miku-San!" Yuuki giggled, hugging her and turning away to take her brothers arm. Aidou just kissed her hand and nodded a goodbye, winking.

"Accept it, I'd be nice to see ya around." He simply stated, walking away without another word.

Oh, yes, now Miku could practically feel their eyes on her. Burning into her. Then they came, like a flock and disease ridden birds going after the helpless butterfly.

_Damn Nobles. _

***V*K***

Miku's gasp could probly be heard around the entire world, then her shriek of joy. She was going in the Night Class! She was going to Cross Academy!

The next day, as she pulled in to Cross Academy, she wondered it anyone had ever packed as fast as she had, or even been so excited.

She severally doubted it.

***V*K***

**Isbella Rose Tsukino**

The pureblood mulled over the letter carefully, filling out the application with dignity. She was a very dangerous person, she was cruel, she was mean, she was a pureblood. That is what people thought of her, and Rose didn't blame them. She herself despised most Purebloods, and never really took a liking to the Night Class.

Yuuki was her best friend. The kind hearted girl would often help her in times of need, and would more the usually sacrifice her own integrity to help her. Rose very much hated other vampires to an extent that got her eyes burning red with fury. One hundred and fifty year ago she had remembered a time when vampires had integrity and class, beauty and riotousness. Now, they had nothing.

Rose had always found human to an intriguing breed, and almost never killed one if she didn't have to. Even scince _that _incident.

Except Kuran Yuuki.

The polar opposite of Rose. Even thought the girls had no reason to be alike, or to event like one another, they hadnt even found instant friendship.

"Lady Tsukino, you have a visitor." The man bowed his head lowly, showing his respect for the Pureblood. Still, Rose felt a wave of anger hit her. Lady. She hated to be called 'lady'. It annoyed her to the end of the earth. Still, she nodded, keeping her felling in check for only thoughs worthy enough to see them.

"Rose," A female voice squeals, and a girl eagerly trotted to the Purebloods side, smiling and giving the other a hug. "I have it!"

"Really? Oh, Yuuki!" Rose laughed happily, hugging the letter to her chest closely. Rose had no idea how the young Pureblood had managed to get a P_ureblood vampire _into the _Day Class_!

The two girls beamed at each other, while Rose took out a gold letter opener and slid it across sharply, ripping open the letter and reading it over.

And over, and over.

"Thank you, so, so much, Yuuki!" Rose hugged Yuuki again, who grasped the girl tightly in her slender arms.

Yuuki pulled back to raise up one figure, halting the excited Pureblood mid-squeal. "Theirs one condition," She paused while the other girl nodded "You have to stay in the Night Dorms, and I'll have to regularly check up on you!"

The Pureblood woman smiled bigly, hugging her again. "That's great with me!"

***V*K***

After a few days of packing, Rose finally left the Tsukino manor, happily and with a small smile on her face.

As she knew she would be happy at Cross Academy, The _Day Class_ of 2011.

***V*K***

**Katimora Suki Aiko**

Aiko jogged toward her home with diligence, awareness, looking at her surrounding with the quality of hunter. Nothing could keep her from her target, she was a ferocious beast, made to kill and ready to strike down anyone opposing her will-

_Smack! _

The snow ball hit her in the shoulder with enough force to make a bruise, and spinning around she could see her attacker.

"Ha, Katimora, that totally whopped you!" Said the blond, his blue eyes alight with mischief. Behind him she could see the lighter blond creeping up, frozen packs of ice in hand. He threw…

_Thwap!_

Takuma Ichijou's snowballs hit Aidou Hanabuse flat in the back of the head, then in the face when he turned around.

"Hey, Hey! No fair!" Fumed Aidou, his face turning scarlet as the other boy laughed joyously.

"All's fair in love and war!" Aiko called to him, running up and giving Ichijou a high-five.

"No Mercy," Said two monotonous voices behind them, right after four snowballs smacking Aidou straight in the face.

"Eh, Shiki-San, Rima-San, I thought you weren't playing?" stated Aiko.

"He was loud," Rima said.

"And annoying," Shiki put in.

"So are you two! That wasn't fair! You have to be in to throw a-"

"In."

"In."

_Thwap!_

_Thwap!_

_Thwap!_

"Aagh!"

Aiko giggled, watching Aidou just grab handfuls of snow and start plucking them at Shiki and Rima, both dodging them easily.

"I think he likes it, secretly," Muttered Aiko to Ichijou, who was now sitting cross-legged next to her.

"Of course he dose, but he'd never admit it." Ichijou laughed, and Aiko was happy that Aidou couldn't hear them.

Aiko brushed her blue hair off her shoulder, a small grin on her face as she watched the childish display before her.

Suddenly, Aidou just stood still, letting the snowballs hit him directly in the face. Shiki and Rima paused, looking at him with bored eyes.

Then, creepily Aidou started backing towards a snow covered tree, laughing like a maniac. His grin was huge, his eyes insane, and the way he was looking at Shiki and Rima…was…frightening to say in the least.

He looked insane.

"Y-You think you can beat me!" Hysterical laughter. "-W-w-wellll you CANTT!" More hysterical laughter. Suddenly Aidou fell into the snow, face peaceful.

Ichijou looked at Aidou with worry, but stayed where he was, Aiko blinked, and Shiki and Rima simply went to stand beside him.

"Ney, Takuma, I think we broke him." Shiki stated bleakly, staring at Aidou with no sympathy.

"Maybe now we can have quiet." Stated Rima.

Shiki shrugged, then slowly turned towards Rima. "Hey, did you hear that creak?"

"Yeah," Rima shrugged. "Just the tree."

And it was the tree. At that moment Aidou jumped up and ran away, still laughing evilly, as all the snow on the tree came crashing down.

On Shiki and Rima

Aiko gasped, Ichijou stared, wide eyes, and Aidou laughed even more.

"I won! HA!"

All of the snow caved upward in one moment, and their stood Rima and Shiki.

Under Rima's umbrella.

Untouched.

Aidou made a choking sound, mouth wide open. Shiki and Rima where tossing up then catching four snowballs each in their hands.

Which they threw promptly into Aidou's open mouth.

"Baka," They chorused, then simply walked inside.

"Ichijou, do you think Aidou's ok?" Aiko asked, staring at the still figure in the snow covered ground.

"Hai, he's fine. His element is ice, right?" Ichijou laughed. "But…Hey, Aiko?"

Aiko looked at him then, with his glass green emerald eyes, and hair like sunlight. "H-Huh?"

"People are getting letters of recommendation to go to Cross Academy. Your one of them. Would you become apart of the Night Class?" Aiko stared at him, wide eyes. "Here, at least read it." Ichijou handed her a letter, then grabbed Aidou's hand, dragging him back to his house. "Bye, Bye, Aiko!"

"B-B-bye!" She called after him.

Like a bat out of Hell, Aiko ran home as fast as she could and packed her things.

She was going to be in the Night Class with Ichijou, Rima, Shiki, and Aidou!

***V*K***

**Sasaki Tsuki Yuri**

Yuri's platinum blond hair was mussed, splayed out over the soft spring grass. She had heard the news of people getting scholarships to go to Cross Academy in the fall, but…

It was also true that Yuri was friends with the Night Class, but she had never expected to be asked to become one of them.

The Night Class was an elite group of Vampires, the type that you could look at but never be. The people that where to beautiful and mystical, even for vampires. They where unearthly, and she…she was going to be one?

But would she want that? True, she was very well liked, and had even been called easy to get along with. No blood, no special items, no out of town trips…Not even a playful fight now and then! That certainly wasn't fun. Ugh, and the classes. To go through something she knew by heart over and over again?

But…To be _a member of the Night Class! _

_It's a great opportunity_, she mentally scolded herself. But…But would she be happy? Content even?

She could at least try, that is. Her father was a pureblood vampire, her mother an aristocrat. And she had to make them proud.

So she would join the Night Class, become an elite, serve her family name well, and maybe even find someone that's a worthy husband. After a hundred years without her human lover, it would be nice to once again have a child…

Yuri stared up at the bright moon in her state of mental chaos. _Hiyoko, what would you do?_

She knew what her ex-human lover would do. He would snap to the decision and edge her forward, to light, to knowledge, to love, and even more friendship.

Yes, she would go.

Now she just had to fill out the annoying paperwork.

She giggled at the thought of her friends faces when she showed up. Yes, Yuuki, Kaname, Senri, Takuma, and even Rima would most certainly be surprised to see her their.

The soft moonlight breeze blew across her form, its warmth showering her in its bliss.

She would like Cross Academy.

**V*K***

**Yukimura Rina Mizuki**

"Hey, Mizuki!" Called Kuran Yuuki. Muzuki's head swiveled in her direction from her place in the flowerbed. The Summer heat was beating down on her skin without mercy, her layered ornge hair was getting shades lighter where it bleached from the sun.

"Yuuki! Oh, no, stay there, its still sunny out!" Mizuki had gotten up hours yearly to work on her flowerbeds, making sure none of them suffered in the heat of the dry Japanese summer. Just now was it starting to get around sundown.

Yuuki didn't listen, instead she raced out of her car, running up behind Mizuki and hugging her tightly. "I'm fine, I used to live in the daylight!" She giggled, but Mizuki still noticed how Yuuki squinted, rubbing her already pinkining arms.

Mizuki made to complain, but a voice behind her made her pause. "Leave her be, Mizuki-San, she needs to learn for herself." Kuran Kaname sighed, shaking his head is disbelieve. Yuuki pouted at her brother, while Mizuki giggled at the two.

"No, Onii-Sama's just a worry wart." Yuuki 'tisk, tisked at him, laughing along with Mizuki.

Kaname sighed at Yuuki, then nodded towards Mizuki's manor.

"Yuuki, will you go say hello to Muzuki's parents for me?" Yuuki nodded at her brother, hugging the slightly dirt covered Pureblood Mizuki.

"Bye, Mizuki-san! I'll see you around!" She called, then hurried towards the home, her long auburn hair flowing out like gloss.

"So much energy," Sighed Kaname.

'No," Giggled Mizuki "You're just old, Kaname."

Kaname cracked a smile, nodding. "Your probly right, Mizuki-san." He paused to extend a hand to her, and she took it gratefully. Kaname pulled her up with amazing grace and speed that it made her head spin. "Mizuki-san, I'll get straight to the point."

She nodded for him to continue.

"Your important to Yuuki, and after some time of mulling it over I have decided to start up the Night Class once more," Muzuki's eyes flashed wide, watching while Kaname pulled out a envelope from his jacket pocket. "Would you be apart of the 2011 Night Class?"

The silence between them stretched longer that the heat waves, a time in which Mizuki could imagine she looked pretty hilarious. Mouth open, eyes wide, breathing halted.

***V*K***

Kuran Yuuki just stepped out of the living room with Muzuki's parents in time to hear a screech that made the Pureblood girl drop her bag in shock.

"_YES!YES!YESSSSSSS!"_

Yuuki giggle. Look's like Kaname asked Mizuki.

***V*K***

**Sara Tsukina**

Her long white hair blew in the fall wind, looking strongly out of place with the bright yellows and oranges. Sara sighed in confert on her stone bench. She loved nature, and epically loved watching all the humans walk around in the park and look at different things.

Sometimes their reactions made her laugh.

Her eyes scanned the road leading away from the park, and rested on a light blond head.

"Hey, Takuma." She nodded to him. Takuma Ichijou was the purest embodiment of joy. A bag swung in his hand, and his clothes seemed to fit his scholarship-yet-cool-student attitude. His smile was big, and with his arm spread so far out, it looked as if he where hugging the world.

Yet, no, those arms wound around her.

"Hello, Sara-Chan!" He laughed "Your always on time!"

Sara smiled at his obvious cheerfulness, and decided not to scold him for the fact that he was fifteen minuets late. "Of course, Takuma-kun," Her eyes found the shopping bag grasped lightly in his hand. "What's in that?"

"Huh, oh, strawberry pocky! I got it for you!" He laughed handing her the box. Both women and men alike where staring, yet Takuma didn't seem to notice.

"T-Think you, but should you really be doing that? We're just friends after all." Oh, but Sara could never deny her strawberry pocky. She ripped open the box eagerly as Takuma sat down on the bench besides her.

"But we're friends who haven't see each other in so long." He sighed, still beaming at her positive reaction to his gift.

"Speaking of which," Sara mused between bites of Pocky "Why have you suddenly contacted me?"

Takuma looked down, seeming sheepish. Sara couldn't help but stare at his mood swing.

But that was her bipolar Takuma.

"Well, I came here to give you this." He handed her a letter, which she only stared at before putting in her bag. "Its an application form to the Night Class. Will you go?"

Sara looked into his jade eyes for a moment then shrugged. "Maybe."

"M-Maybe?" He stared at her in shock.

"I'll go," She grinned at him. "If you buy me more strawberry pocky."

***V*K***

**Kaiyori Arisu**

Arisu snapped quick photos of the humming bird passing her, then at the masquerade butterfly gliding past her, its large blue and black wings almost hypnotic as they moved. Her long hair tickled the back of her neck, making her want to brush the hazelnut silk out to bask in the moonlight.

Speaking of the moonlight…Arisu snapped pictures of the moon and the stars, her head humming with idea's on what to photograph. Arisu really hoped Cross Academy had a Art program for her photography.

The letter had come on a day like any other, boring except the newest ideas on how to tease- or should she say torture?- Aidou. The letter was white with a red wax seal that looked magnificent in everyway. And she had see that symbol.

At different soirée's she head heard of people getting an invitation from the Night Class themselves, while other just got it in the mail. She had been there when one girl, Sakurada Miku, got her invitation. Arisu had stared in envy, a emotion quite foreign to her, at the envelope. The Night Class where beautiful, and even Arisu, who didn't necessarily like Purebloods, knew that the Kuran's who led the group where worth the respect.

So when she had received her invitation to The Night Class by none other than her friend Maris Kurania, she had been beyond happy. She had snapped more then a hundred different shots of the envelope before actually opening it, then about fifty more.

Even after that she had to take a long, and fast, drive to cool down her nerves.

She loved the idea of peace between the vampires and Humans, and would do anything to help.

Anything.


End file.
